The number of pixels of current high definition television broadcasting (so-called full HD (FHD) is horizontal 1920×vertical 1080 (so-called 2K1K). Image standards (super high vision SHV is one of them) with the number of pixels four times greater than the full HD (so-called 4K2K) or the number of pixels sixteen times greater than the full HD (so-called ultra high definition or 8K4K) have been proposed.
For example, as an ultra high definition image transmission format, a format that divides an original ultra-high-definition image (frame) into high-definition images in n areas (n is plural) and transmits the images on n channels (single-scan multi-display transmission format, hereinafter simply referred to as a single scan format) and a format that divides an original ultra-high-definition image into n images (n is plural) with definition lower than the original image (so-called skipped images in which pixels are skipped to interpolate one another) and transmits the images on n channels (block-scan single-display transmission format, hereinafter simply referred to as a block scan format) have been proposed (for example, see PTL 1 and 2).